warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
King Arthur's Knights
Not to be confused with King Arthur's Knights (Looney Tunes) King Arthur's Knights are the minor characters in the 1998 animated film, Quest for Camelot. Physical appearances They are either Slender or obese, they wore blue uniforms with light blue shirts underneath, light blue pants and blue boots, they carry swords with silver hilts. Role in the film The knights are seen entering Juliana's Home, After Sir Lionel went with them, they travel in three days to Camelot. They arrive and Arthur welcomes them in for a meeting. The knights raise their shields proclaiming their opinions, and after Ruber slams his shield down with his own rude opinion. The Knights were annoyed by his obsession of new land. When Arthur announces that he will divide the lands according to each person's needs, Ruber states that he wants more than everyone, he comments that they should be running a charity, Sir Lionel states that the King had already decided, Ruber then stands up for himself, stating that he will be a new king, Sir Lionel defends the king, swearing that he will never serve a false king. Ruber responds by pulling out a mace and runs to attack Arthur, But Sir Lionel and the knights run up to defend the King, Ruber strikes Sir Lionel off the table, then throws a knight, and head-butts another one. Ruber then makes a lunge for Arthur who draws out Excalibur and beats Ruber back. Ruber then flees yelling that one day Excalibur and all will belong to him. After the knights throw several spears at him (though Ruber shuts the doors just in time, and the spears only just pierce through the doors), They see Sir Lionel's body and realize that he is dead. Arthur and his Knights take Sir Lionel's dead body back to Juliana's home. At Sir Lionel's funeral, Arthur gives Sir Lionel's shield to Juliana and tells her that the gates of Camelot will always be open for her, He then gives an eulogy of Sir Lionel's bravery and courage. Then Arthur and the rest of the knights, draw out their swords in the air, in respect for their loss of their knight. Ten years later, Arthur discusses with the knights until they are interrupted by a Griffin breaking in and steals Excalibur. The Knights throw several spears at the Griffin, the guards also shooting burning arrows at the Griffin but to no avail. The Knights then chase after the Griffin to bring back the sword, but they haven't succeeded (they are unaware that the sword is now dropped in the Forbidden Forest). The knights are seen again when Juliana enters Camelot, unaware that it is actually Ruber, (in disguise and has Excalibur forged to his hand) is using her to get inside, Ruber then sets off an attack and goes inside the Castle, The knights try to attack the ironmen but they fail and the ironmen injures some of the knights. After Ruber is disintegrated by the stone, The knights are healed who presumably arrest Ruber's henchmen (who are now reverted back to their human selves) and throw them into the dungeons. They are next seen at the knighting ceremony where Arthur knights Kayley and Garrett for their bravery and the knights cheer and applaud. Relationships King Arthur The knights always obey Arthur's laws and orders such as guarding on Camelot's ramparts or standing outside the castle. They are unable to retrieve Excalibur back from the Griffin, unbeknownst to them, Excalibur was dropped in the Forbidden Forest due to Ayden intervening with the Griffin's flight. Ruber Ruber is every knight's enemy of the Round Table, and when the insane knight tries to kill Arthur to obtain the throne, the Knights attempt to stop Ruber, but they fail despite their efforts; Sir Lionel was the only one who was killed in the rampage, thankfully Arthur rebounds Ruber with Excalibur. Sir Lionel Sir Lionel is the most trusted knight of the Round Table. When Lionel died from his injures after Ruber violently whack him hard with a mace, Arthur and his knights pay their respects for their deceased friend. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Quest for Camelot Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Knights Category:Arthurian characters Category:Armies Category:Character groups Category:Swordsmen Category:Comic characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Arthurian Legends Category:English characters Category:European characters Category:Quest for Camelot